Alexander Pierce
Alexander Goodwin Pierce – jeden z przywódców HYDRY i jej główny agent działający pod przykrywką wewnątrz Rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych, T.A.R.C.Z.Y. oraz Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa. Dowodził siłami HYDRY w T.A.R.C.Z.Y., działając na rzecz planu, którego celem było wprowadzenie świata w taki chaos, że ludzie dobrowolnie oddaliby swoją wolność. Aby tego dokonać, stworzył Projekt Wizja, projekt, który dałby HYDRZE absolutną kontrolę nad światem oraz wywołał powstanie HYDRY. Jego plan został zniweczony przez Kapitana Amerykę, Czarną Wdowę, Falcona, Marię Hill oraz Nicka Fury'ego podczas bitwy o Triskelion, w trakcie której został zabity przez dyrektora Fury'ego. Biografia Wczesne życie Departament stanu W trakcie pracy dla Departamentu Stanu, sytuacja z zakładnikami w Bogocie sprawiła, że spotkał Nicka Fury'ego, który zdołał uratować zakładników, w tym córkę Pierce'a. Pierce miał nadzieję wygrać sytuację negocjacjami, ale Fury się na to nie zgodził. Nie słuchając bezpośrednich rozkazów, Fury poprowadził operację wojskową, w której ocalił zakładników zanim wydano rozkaz ich zabicia. Z powodu sukcesu operacji, Pierce awansował Fury'ego na dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Epizod w Bogocie zmienił nastawienie Pierce'a wobec dyplomacji, a wkrótce potem został zwerbowany przez HYDRĘ. Z powodu jego osiągnięć, Pierce był raz nominowany do Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. Aczkolwiek, możliwie że aby utajnić swoją prawdziwą przynależność, Pierce odrzucił nagrodę, cytując, że pokój nie był osiągnięciem, lecz odpowiedzialnością. Ten czyn dał mu zaufanie Fury'ego. Pierce spotkał także Melindę May, jedną z najlepszych agentek T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Głowa T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Do lat 80. XX w., Pierce otrzymał stopień podsekretarza Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa i zlecił uwolnienie Wernera Reinhardta, który został skazany na dożywocie w więzieniu przez Peggy Carter w roku 1945. Reinhardt został uwolniony z więzienia Rat i przeniesiony przez kretów HYDRY w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. do jego starej fortecy w Austrii. Gideon Malick ujrzał potencjał Pierce'a i rozważał go w roli partnera w jego misji sprowadzenia Hive'a z powrotem z Maveth, lecz Malick uznał go za zbyt rządnego krwi. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Po bitwie o Nowy Jork, w towarzystwie kilku agentów HYDRY, udających agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Pierce skierował się do Stark Tower po całkowitej klęsce Chitauri. Tam, kiedy Jasper Sitwell i jego agenci STRIKE udał się odzyskać Berło Lokiego do badań doktora Lista, Pierce zażądał od Avengersów, aby Loki i Tesserakt zostali im przekazani, zwłaszcza ten ostatni, gdyż był własnością T.A.R.C.Z.Y. od lat. To doprowadziło do ożywionej dyskusji z Thorem, który uważał za konieczne zabranie Tesseraktu z powrotem do Asgardu, jak i Lokiego, ponieważ miał być ukarany przez Odyna za asgardzkie przestępstwa wojenne. Aczkolwiek, próby Pierce'a zabezpieczenia obu skończyły się fiaskiem, gdyż Thor wrócił z Tesseraktem i Lokim do Asgardu. Projekt Wizja Spotkania Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa Alexander Pierce został sekretarzem Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa, a także zaczął wykorzystywać swoje wpływy i bazę danych, w której przesiadywał umysł Arnima Zoli, aby rozwinąć Projekt Wizja, pozornie operację złożoną z trzech ciężkozbrojnych lotniskowców oraz sieci satelitów namierzających, które rzekomo miały utworzyć sieć bezpieczeństwa, aby chronić Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. Prawda jednak była taka, że HYDRA chciała je wykorzystać do namierzenia i zabicia około 20 milionów ludzi wybranych przez algorytm Arnima Zoli, czyli każdą jednostkę, która miała stawiać zagrożenie nowemu porządkowi świata HYDRY. Pierce utrzymywał regularny kontakt z nagradzanym i szanowanym agentem T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i HYDRY, Johnem Garretem w trakcie rozwoju Projektu Wizja. Atak na Nicka Fury'ego Pierce spotkał się ze Światową Radą Bezpieczeństwa, żeby omówić odpowiedź na sabotaż statku Lemurian Star ''przez Georgesa Batroca. Kiedy Rockwell zasugerował, że Francuzi byli w to zamieszani, Pierce poprawił go faktem, że Batroc był Algierczykiem, po czym zaczął dyskusję o tym, że był to jeden atak, i że Rada zbyt łatwo zrażała się nimi zrażała. W spotkaniu przeszkodził Nick Fury, który prywatnie poprosił Pierce'a o opóźnienie Projektu Wizja, z takiego powodu, że Fury musiał się upewnić, że żadne ryzyko nie wiąże się z operacją. Pierce z początku nie był chętny, zważywszy na to, że wymagałoby to przesłuchania podkomisji, ale Fury kłócił się, że jeżeli istnieje jakieś ryzyko, będzie ono warte dodatkowej pracy. Pierce zgodził się po warunkiem, że obieca przekonać Iron Mana do przyjścia na przyjęcie urodzinowe jego siostrzenicy. Kiedy Pierce dowiedział się, że sabotaż ''Lemurian Star ''został tak naprawdę zaplanowany przez Nicka Fury'ego, aby odzyskać poufne akta związane z Projektem Wizja, Pierce kazał Zimowemu Żołnierzowi zabić go, co pozornie się udało. Polowanie na Kapitana Amerykę Po pozornym zgonie Nicka Fury'ego, Pierce spotkał się z Sharon Carter, po czym z Kapitanem Ameryką, aby omówić atak. Pierce wyjawił Rogersowi, jak T.A.R.C.Z.A. pojmała i przesłuchała Georgesa Batroca i odkrył dzięki niemu, że Nick Fury był odpowiedzialny za sabotaż ''Lemurian Star ''i że Fury założył podsłuch w mieszkaniu Rogersa. Pierce pomówił z Rogersem swojej historii z Furym i jak misja ratunkowa dla zakładników w Bogocie doprowadziła Fury'ego do promocji na głowę T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kiedy Rogers odmówił wyjawienia powodu, dla którego Fury był u niego w mieszkaniu w noc jego śmierci, Pierce zrozumiał, że Rogers coś przed nim ukrywa, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że jego plany były zagrożone z powodu czegoś, co Fury mógł mu powiedzieć. Kiedy Rogers wychodził, Pierce powiedział mu, że dowie się prawdy, po czym wysłał skorumpowanych agentów STRIKE, aby pojmali Rogersa, który jednak pokonał agentów, po czym zapadł się pod ziemię z Czarną Wdową. Jako że atak na Rogersa widzieli wszyscy agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w Triskelionie, Pierce zwołał spotkanie z personelem, z których wielu, w tym Sharon Carter, pytało czemu Rogers stał się celem. Jako że powody Jaspera Sitwella nie zostały wysłuchane, Pierce zszedł tam osobiście i wyjawił agentom, że Rogers nie chciał zdradzić informacji o śmierci dyrektora Fury'ego, co czyniło z niego wroga T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kiedy Światowa Rada Bezpieczeństwa domagała się nowych wieści o sytuacji, Pierce próbował samemu to wytłumaczyć, lecz jego praca zawisła na włosku. Kiedy położenie Rogersa i Romanoff zostały zdradzone przez użycie zakodowanego dysku twardego, Pierce wysłał drużynę STRIKE, by ich pojmali, co znów nie przyniosło skutku. Później zostali zlokalizowani w Obozie Lehigh, więc Pierce zarządził zniszczenie bazy, wraz z Rogersem, Romanoff i programem komputerowym HYDRY, w którym mieścił się umysł Arnima Zoli. Użycie Zimowego Żołnierza Kiedy Pierce dowiedział się, że Kapitan Ameryka i Czarna Wdowa przeżyli eksplozję i po raz kolejny uciekli, dał Zimowemu Żołnierzowi zlecenie zlikwidowania Rogersa i Romanoff. Podczas jego konwersacji z Zimowym Żołnierzem, pokojówka Pierce'a Renata weszła do mieszkania; zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt nie może wiedzieć o jego związku z zabójcą, Pierce zastrzelił Renatę z zimną krwią. Rogers był w stanie pojmać agenta HYDRY Jaspera Sitwella, który wyjawił wszystkie plany Pierce'a odnośnie Projektu Wizja, więc Pierce wydał kolejny rozkaz, zabić również Sitwella. Po bitwie na ulicach Waszyngtonu, ekipa STRIKE zdołała pojmać Rogersa, Romanoff oraz Sama Wilsona, ale szybko zostali odbici z niewoli przez zamaskowaną Marię Hill. Pierce spotkał się z Zimowym Żołnierzem w jednym z jego bunkrów, aby odebrać raport z jego porażki zabicia Rogersa; aczkolwiek ten nie był stabilny, z powodu widocznych przebłysków o Stevie Rogersie z jego dawnego życia. Kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz stwierdził, że znał Rogersa przez jakieś dawno zapomniane wspomnienie, Pierce próbował go przekonać, że jest tak dlatego, że spotkał go już podczas ataku na Nicka Fury'ego, jednak Żołnierz nie wyglądał na przekonanego i wciąż kwestionował to, że zna Rogersa. Kiedy Pierce wypróbował już bicia, jak i rozmowy z Zimowym Żołnierzem, próbując go ustabilizować, i poniesieniu porażki, spróbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, komentując że jego praca jako kluczowy zabójca HYDRY pomogła ukształtować świat na lepsze w ciągu tych lat, a jego dalsza pomoc dalej im pomoże. Kiedy to zawiodło, Pierce rozkazał wyczyścić pamięć Zimowego Żołnierza, aby przygotować go do następnej misji. Odszedł, kiedy Żołnierz krzyczał z bólu. Bitwa o Triskelion Odkryte plany Pierce kontynuował wykonywanie planu i zaprosił Światową Radę Bezpieczeństwa do Triskelionu, aby byli świadkami początku Projektu Wizja, lecz kiedy T.A.R.C.Z.A. przygotowywała się uruchomić lotniskowce, Kapitan Ameryka zinfiltrował Triskelion i wyjawił przez radiowęzeł prawdę o planach HYDRY i prawdziwej lojalności Pierce'a, co zmusiło wszystkich czystych agentów do postawienia się HYDRZE. Podczas gdy Kapitan Ameryka i Falcon infiltrowali lotniskowce, aby zmodyfikować ich oprogramowanie tak, aby zamienić cele z ludzi, którzy zostali wybrani przez algorytm Zoli, na same lotniskowce, Pierce znalazł się w sytuacji, w której Rada groziła mu, że stanie przeciw niemu. Aczkolwiek, Jack Rollins i ekipa STRIKE weszli do pokoju i związali członków Rady, w czasie gdy Brock Rumlow miał upewnić się, że lotniskowce wystartują. Pierce chciał przedstawić Singhowi i innym członkom Rady swój punkt widzenia, lecz ci nie chcieli go słuchać. Widząc, że Singh nie weźmie jego strony, Pierce wziął pistolet Rollinsa i przygotował się go zlikwidować, jednak Czarna Wdowa nagle ujawniła, że zinfiltrowała Triskelion podając się za Radną, zakładając nanomaskę. Romanoff szybko pokonała drużynę STRIKE i pojmała Pierce'a. Kiedy już Pierce był pozornie bezbronny, patrzył jak Romanoff zaczęła wypuszczać akta i historię T.A.R.C.Z.Y. do internetu, aby ujrzał je cały świat, jednak Pierce próbował ją powstrzymać, ostrzegając że robiąc to ujawni również swoją przeszłość, wliczając w to jej brutalną historię jako zabójczyni Czerwonego Pokoju. Kiedy Romanoff nie posłuchała, Pierce zaznaczył, że będzie potrzebowała dwóch osób o wysokim poziomie dostępu, aby ukończyć plan, jednak ta odpowiedziała, że wsparcie już było w drodze. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Pierce'a owym wsparciem był Nick Fury, który przeżył próbę zamachu na jego życie. Fury skonfrontował Pierce'a w związku z jego planem i zapytał dlaczego w ogóle zrobił z niego głowę T.A.R.C.Z.Y., a Pierce wyjaśnił, że było to po prostu dlatego, że Fury był najbardziej bezwzględnym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznał oraz że był najlepszy w tym co robi. Pierce zasugerował, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. i HYDRA tak naprawdę miały wspólnych wrogów, i że potrzebowali odwagi, aby wziąć krok naprzód i ich zniszczyć, ale Nick nie zgodził się na to. Pierce następnie został zmuszony przez Czarną Wdowę do pomocy jej i Fury'emu odblokować wszystkie sekrety T.A.R.C.Z.Y./HYDRY i wrzucić je do internetu. Chociaż Pierce zadrwił z ich trudów, twierdząc że kod dostępu Fury'ego został usunięty, Fury ujawnił, że nadal może użyć swojego ślepego oka pod opaską, by odblokować system i ukończyć ich plan, ku wielkiej pogardzie Pierce'a, jak ten patrzył na ładujące się dane. Ostatnie chwile Kiedy jego plany uległy zniszczeniu, a wszystkie sekrety T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i HYDRY ujrzały światło dzienne, Pierce dokonał desperackiej próby uzyskania wolności likwidując członków Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa, za wyjątkiem Czarnej Wdowy, detonując miniaturową bombę, którą im dał przebraną za czip dostępu. Następnie rozkazał Romanoff i Nickowi Fury'emu złożyć broń i pozwolić mu uciec do śmigłowca. Kiedy Pierce wyjrzał przez okno, doświadczył sukcesu planów Kapitana Ameryki, jako że lotniskowce Projektu Wizja zaczęły w siebie strzelać, niszcząc się zanim dokonały zaplanowanej masakry. Pierce użył groźby pod postacią bomby na ubraniach Czarnej Wdowy, aby zmusić Nicka Fury'ego do puszczenia go wolno. Kiedy odchodził, Fury poinformował go, że kiedyś był w stanie przyjąć za Pierce'a kulę; w odpowiedzi, Pierce żartobliwie zagroził, że zrobi to znowu. Nie pozwalając tak niebezpiecznemu wrogowi uciec, Czarna Wdowa użyła dysku paraliżującego, aby wywołać w bombie zwarcie i stracić przytomność, zostawiając Pierce'a chwilowo zszokowanego i bezbronnego. To dało Fury'emu możliwość strzelenia mu w klatkę piersiową dwukrotnie, przewracając go przez szklaną ścianę. Kiedy leżał w kupce rozbitego szkła i swojej krwi, Pierce wypowiedział swoje ostatnie słowa, "Hail HYDRA" i zginął, kiedy lotniskowce T.A.R.C.Z.Y. rozbijały się i płonęły. Spuścizna W 2016 roku, Pierce został nazwany "jedną z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych postaci naszych czasów" przez WHiH World News. Skok Czasu Konfontacja z Avengers W alternatynej linii czasu z 2012 roku w wyniku bitwy o Nowy Jork, Pierce przybył do Stark Tower z kilkoma agentami HYDRY pod przykrywką agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Pierce zażądał od Avengersów, aby przekazali mu Lokiego, Berło oraz Tesserakt. Aczkolwiek wersje Thora i Tony'ego Starka z 2012 roku pokłucili się z Pierce'em, kiedy Thor zaznaczył, że Loki, asgardzki przestępca wojenny, musi odpowiedzieć przed sprawiedliwością w Asgardzie. Pierce nie chciał posłuchać Thora i rozkazał Starkowi oddać Lokiego i artefakty T.A.R.C.Z.Y., co skończyło się nawet niewielką bójką ze Starkiem o aktówkę z Tesseraktem. Nagle u Starka z 2012 roku nastąpiło zatrzymanie akcji serca (spowodowane przez Ant-Mana z 2023 roku). Kiedy Pierce i kilku pobliskich agentów zajęli się umierającym Starkiem, prosząc od pomoc medyczną, Stark z 2023 roku przejął Tesserakt, jednak chwilę potem odepchnął go Hulk, co spowodowało że Tesserakt wpadł w ręce Lokiego. Okoliczni gapie, wliczając w to Pierce'a, osłupieli kiedy zobaczyli, jak Loki nagle zniknął teleportując się i uciekając przed uwięzieniem przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. Osobowość Jako wysoko postawiony członek T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Pierce był szanowany przez wielu mu podległych oficerów, w tym Nicka Fury'ego. Szacunek ten wziął się z dekad służby w T.A.R.C.Z.Y., walki oraz promowania międzynarodowej stabilności i pokoju na całym świecie. Aczkolwiek, pod powłoką dobrego człowieka, Pierce był tak naprawdę lojalnym agentem HYDRY, który był w stanie mądrze ukryć swoje prawdziwe zamiary, aby zyskać zaufanie innych. Zawsze będąc spokojny i opanowany w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, Pierce nie okazywał fizycznej kondycji ani umiejętności, choć nadal był jednym z najcenniejszych agentów HYDRY, z powodu swojej nadzwyczajnej pozycji w T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Rządzie Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz Światowej Radzie Bezpieczeństwa. Może jego największym talentem była jego zdolność do przedstawianiu jego czynów jako te dobre dla ludzkości, podczas gdy tak naprawdę pchał operacje T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w odpowiednim kierunku ku spełnieniu celów HYDRY. Jako członek HYDRY, Pierce był bezwzględnym, mistrzowskim manipulatorem, który wykazywał całkowity brak moralności, czy współczucia. Aby zapewnić globalną dominację HYDRY, podburzył T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., aby ta ścigała Kapitana Amerykę, aby mógł zwieść Światową Radę Bezpieczeństwa do aktywowania Projektu Wizja bez zakłóceń. Zabijanie nie było mu obce i mógł mordować bez zmrużenia okiem, jak zrobił to z jego pokojówką i Światową Radą Bezpieczeństwa. Pierce bez wątpienia był bardzo dumny ze swojej przywódczej pozycji w HYDRZE, gdyż kiedy jego prawdziwa lojalność została wyjawiona przez radiowęzeł całej T.A.R.C.Z.Y. nie próbował nawet zaprzeczyć rewelacjom Kapitana i szybko pokazał, że tak była prawda. Jak każdy dobry szpieg, Pierce wiedział jak postępować w kryzysowych sytuacjach, takich jak ta, kiedy Iron Man ucierpiał od ataku serca po bitwie o Nowy Jork, z powodu intryg swojej przyszłej wersji z 2023 roku i Ant-Mana, które doprowadziły Pierce'a do uklęknięcia do pomocy Starkowi i zawołania o pomoc, pomimo ich wstępnej bójki o przejęcie Tesseraktu i Lokiego. Wydawał się w pewnym sensie znieważający dla swoich sług, policzkując Zimowego Żołnierza za jego porażkę w zabiciu Kapitana Ameryki, choć było to prawdopodobnie aby wyrwać go z transu. Aczkolwiek, miał w sobie lekkie poczucie humoru, prosząc Nicka Fury'ego o zaaranżowanie przyjścia Iron Mana na przyjęcie urodzinowe jego siostrzenicy, a także oferując mleko, kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz zjawił się u niego w domu. Nawet w jego ostatnich chwilach, Pierce zaprzysiągł swą lojalność mówiąc w swym ostatnim tchnieniu "Hail HYDRA". Zdolności * '''Mistrzowski szpieg': Pierce wykorzystał swoje świetne zdolności szpiegowskie, aby zinfiltrować Światową Radę Bezpieczeństwa, T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. oraz Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych, upewniając się przy tym, że wszyscy którzy o tym wiedzieli należeli do HYDRY. * Inteligencja na poziomie geniusza: Pierce był ekstremalnie mądrym i skomplikowanym człowiekiem, który miał dużą wiedzę o szpiegowaniu i HYDRZE. * Strzelec: Pierce jest wielce umiejętnym strzelcem, gdyż zastrzelił swoją asystentkę domową. * Mistrzowski strateg: Pierce zawsze utrzymywał się o krok przed Kapitanem Ameryką i jego przyjaciółmi, używając swojego pionka, Zimowego Żołnierza. * Manipulator: Pierce'owi udało się ukryć swoją tożsamość przywódcy HYDRY, pomagając i rozmawiając z Furym, Steve'm oraz członkami Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa. * Przywódca: Pierce był wysoko umiejętnym przywódcą; czy to udając przywódcę HYDRY, czy nie, mógł prowadzić wszystko zgodnie z jego planem. Wyposażenie * Miniaturowe bomby: Alexander Pierce użył tych miniaturowych ładunków wybuchowych, przerobionych tak, aby wyglądały jak przypinki ochrony, aby zabić członków Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa, czyli Singha, Yena i Rockwella, a także zamierzał użyć ich na Czarnej Wdowie. * Glock 19: Alexander Pierce używa tego pistoletu do grożenia Światowej Radzie Bezpieczeństwa. * SIG-Sauer P226: Pierce używa tego pistoletu do zabicia jego pokojówki, Renaty. Obiekty * Triskelion * Ideal Federal Savings Bank Związki Rodzina * Ojciec * Córka * Siostrzenica Sojusznicy * HYDRA ** Gideon Malick ** Werner Reinhardt ** Arnim Zola - doradca ** Jasper Sitwell - podwładny ** John Garrett - podwładny ** Grant Ward - podwładny ** Russo - podwładny ** Hauer - podwładny ** STRIKE - podwładni *** Brock Rumlow *** Jack Rollins Wrogowie * T.A.R.C.Z.A. (Pierwsze wcielenie) - byli sojusznicy ** Nick Fury - były przyjaciel, później wróg i zabójca ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Melinda May * Światowa Rada Bezpieczeństwa - byli sojusznicy ** Hawley ** Yen - ofiara ** Singh - ofiara ** Rockwell - ofiara * Steve Rogers/Kapitan Ameryka - były sojusznik * Natasha Romanoff/Czarna Wdowa - była sojuszniczka * Sharon Carter - była podwładna * Bucky Barnes/Zimowy Żołnierz - tymczasowy podwładny(kiedy pod kontrolą HYDRY) * Sam Wilson/Falcon * Renata - pokojówka i ofiara * Georges Batroc Wystąpienia W kolejności chronologicznej: * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz * Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. ** Sezon pierwszy *** Jedyne światło w ciemności(wspomniany) *** Nic osobistego(wspomniany) ** Sezon drugi *** Skrywane sprawy(wspomniany) ** Sezon trzeci *** Zamknięcie(wspomniany) * WHiH Newsfront ** Sezon drugi *** AVENGERS IMPACT: A WHIH Newsfront Special Report(wspomniany) * Avengers: Koniec gry Ciekawostki * W komiksach, Alexander Pierce jest młodym agentem polowym T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i przywódcą jednej z trzech drużyn Gąsienic. Wersja MCU tej postaci jest połączeniem Pierce'a z Alexandrem Lukinem, treserem Zimowego Żołnierza. Możliwe jest, że tytuł Sekretarza Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa został zapożyczony z komiksowej historii Red Zone, gdzie Czerwona Czaszka (pod przebraniem Della Ruska) infiltruje rząd USA i zostaje sekretarzem obrony Stanów Zjednoczonych z zamiarem przemienienia Ameryki w kraj faszystowski. * W zamrażarce Pierce'a można zobaczyć sos do spaghetti o nazwie Newman's Own. Jest to nawiązanie do tego, że aktor grający tę postać często pracuje z Paulem Newmanem. * Pierce wspomina, że jego ojciec służył w 101 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej spadochroniarzy w trakcie II wojny światowej. W rzeczywistości, Robert Redford grał Juliana Cooka, spadochroniarza z czasów II wojny światowej w filmie z 1977 roku O jeden most za daleko, z taką różnicą, że postać należała do 82 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej. * Alexander Pierce ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co aktor go grający, Robert Redford. * Alexander Pierce jest jedynym antagonistą z filmów o Kapitanie Ameryce, który zginął. Zarówno Czerwona Czaszka, jak i Helmut Zemo przeżyli. Za kulisami * Alexander Pierce w Marvel Cinematic Universe był drugim wcieleniem tej postaci w filmie aktorskim. Pierwszy tę postać zagrał Neil Roberts w filmie ''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''z 1998 roku. Kategoria:Postacie (Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rada Bezpieczeństwa Kategoria:Politycy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Członkowie Hydry Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Przywódcy Hydry Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów